C'était Haruno Sakura, dix huit ans, cher journal
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Elle se confesse, puisqu'elle n'a plus que ça à faire. Sasuke ne l'aime pas, et ne l'aimera jamais. Et ça fait mal, ce manque d'attention. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre arrive... One-shot, UA, OCC, fond de SasuNaru. Avis aux amateurs, non homophobes :


**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et tout:** UA, un peu OCC peut-être, triste. L'histoire est à moi.

**Note:** Il doit subsister des fautes de temps. Je m'en excuse. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

**Note 2:** Retapé sur "_Pastime Paradise_" de Stevie Wonder, dispo sur le profil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toute ma vie. J'ai essayé toute ma vie de le satisfaire. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai essayé. Changer de style vestimentaire, de manière de parler, de marcher, de réagir. Je me suis même teint les cheveux. Juste pour le satisfaire. Je n'ai jamais réussi et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu si mal. Mais ce qui m'a fait certainement le plus mal, c'est que malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire, jamais il ne m'a regardé moi. J'ai eu beau tout tenté, rien n'a jamais fonctionné. A aucun instant jamais, son regard ne s'est posé sur moi. J'étais, je suis, et je serais à jamais invisible à ses yeux. J'ai pourtant tellement fais !

Je l'ai aimé si fort, de toute mon âme. Je ne suis même pas sûre que se soit humainement possible d'aimer autant. J'aurais pu donner ma vie si cela pouvait sauver la sienne. J'aurais tué pour lui. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi, juste pour un peu de reconnaissance. Je voulais juste qu'il admette mon existence ! Je vis ! Je voulais qu'il l'admette. Je voulais avoir de la valeur à ses yeux. J'ai vite compris que je n'aurais pas son amour, j'ai alors ardemment souhaité son amitié. Même ça, il me l'a refusé. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai continué à y croire parce que même si j'étais repoussée, il n'avait encore personne à aimer. Peut-être avais-je encore mes chances si je savais comment le faire réagir. Là encore, j'ai échoué. Mais je l'ai aimé si fort.

J'en ai tellement pleuré. Des jours, des nuits, pendant des heures, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je perdais du poids, j'en reprenais. C'était une sorte de routine infernale où je devais me surpasser de jour en jour. J'ai vainement cru qu'il finirait par m'aimer, même juste un peu. J'ai vainement cru pouvoir être fière de dire un jour: Uchiwa Sasuke est mon ami. J'y ai cru, sincèrement. Je me suis longtemps dit : ' Oui, il est froid voire glacial avec les autres, mais il doit y avoir une raison. Je veux être celle qui saura lui faire fondre sa prison de glace. Il s'automutile.' Mais c'était avant de l'observer réellement, et de voir que parfois, sa banquise gelée ne l'était plus vraiment. Lorsqu'il regardait _cette personne_, ses yeux n'étaient plus si détachés : il _la_ regardait avec tendresse. Et j'en étais jalouse. _Cette personne_ n'avait jamais regardé le brun, et il lui arrivait, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient d'avoir un air dédaigneux. Petite teigne va. Il ne _lui_ suffisait pas d'avoir l'entière attention du brun, il fallait en plus qu'_elle_ le provoque. Je _l_'ai longtemps jalousée mais par finir, j'ai compris. Il suffisait de voir. C'était tellement flagrant que ça me piquait les yeux, parfois. La provoc', c'était juste pour la forme. Histoire de dire qu'aucun des deux n'étaient intéressés par l'autre. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était juste sous mon nez. Mais je l'ai vu finalement, ce lien invisible qui les liait. Et j'en ai pleuré, encore. Mais un mélange de bonheur, de douleur, et de soulagement cette fois. En fin de compte, Sasuke n'attendait rien de personne. Et ça, _l'autre_ l'avait bien comprit.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_C'était un vendredi 13 décembre que tout a commencé._

Un jour, je les ai surpris en tain de s'embrasser. J'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait, s'il fut encore possible pour lui de se briser. Ils étaient derrière le gymnase, là où personne ne va habituellement jamais, pour la simple et mauvaise raison qu'un jour, Sasuke avait murmuré vouloir un endroit rien qu'à lui, où personne ne le dérangerait. Ainsi, on lui avait « créé » un endroit rien qu'à lui où personne n'osait le déranger. La raison pour laquelle je me trouvais là, était quant à elle, bien plus raisonnable. Le professeur d'histoire nous avait désignés 'volontaires' pour un exposé sur la Guerre Froide, lui, Naruto et moi. Alors je les avais cherchés, en bonne camarade de classe. Je voulais qu'on se divise le travail équitablement, pour qu'on ait tous les trois le même pourcentage de chance d'avoir une bonne note. Je ne les avais trouvés nulle part. Aussi avais-je pensé au gymnase. J'aurais dû m'en aller dés que je les ai vus mais mes pieds ont obstinément refusé de bouger. Je me suis mise à trembler, légèrement, et les larmes ont commencé doucement à couler. Eux continuaient, sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence. Jusqu'à ce que je me trahisse et sanglote bruyamment. Sasuke a été le premier à réagir et à se poster devant _l'autre_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança-t-il méchamment.

Je l'ai regardé, tout simplement incapable de lui répondre. J'ai lâché les documents qui sont lourdement tombés au sol. J'ai eu honte, et ça me faisait mal. Je n'avais encore rien fais, qu'il m'agressait. Je me suis stupidement mise à courir, aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais j'ai été rattrapé.

« Sakura ! Sakura, attends ! »

« Jjjj je suis désolée ! »

_L'autre_ a attrapé mon bras, et m'a forcé à me stopper. Je voulais juste aller mourir n'en avais-je pas le droit ?

« Sakura… tu vas le dire ? »

« … Dire quoi ? »

« Pour Sasuke et moi, tu vas le dire ? S'il te plaît. Il faut que je sache, dis-le moi simplement. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le dire, si c'est ta volonté. Je te demande juste un délai de quelques jours, que je trouve la force d'éloigner Sasuke de moi. »

J'ai eu honte. _L'autre_ pensait que j'allais les dénoncer au lycée, et était prêt à mettre sa relation en péril pour le bien de Sasuke. Comme si j'étais capable de blesser Sasuke d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit.

« Arrêtes. Je ne dirais rien. Je suis désolée d'avoir dérangée. »

« Sakura ! C'est moi, qui suis désolé… Je sais que tu aimes Sasuke, je l'ai toujours su. J'ai essayé de lutter, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Je ne te connais pas très bien mais je sais que tu es une gentille fille. Sasuke serait bien mieux avec toi. Je te promets que j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis désolé, tu le mérites plus que moi. »

Et en plus, _l'autre_ me faisait culpabiliser.

« Arr-arrêtes, tais-toi, j't'en prie. Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir. Dis à Sasuke que je suis désolée. Pour l'exposé, on peut aller chez moi. »

« Je préfère chez moi, si tu veux bien. Je vis seul. On sera plus à l'aise. »

« Comme tu veux. Excuses-moi. »

Toute ma vie. Toute ma vie j'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention du brun sur moi, et il avait jeté son dévolu sur _lui_ ? Certes, Naruto était très gentil, aimable et social, attentif et attentionné, tendre, drôle, et un peu idiot sur les bords mais était-ce nécessaire que se soit lui, l'élu aux yeux de Sasuke ? J'ai vite compris que Naruto était bien plus que ça. Durant toute la préparation de l'exposé, il n'avait cessé de me faire rire, ou en tout cas, sourire. Il me lançait parfois des sourires tristes, toujours il me prêtait une grande importance alors que Sasuke ignorait ma présence, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il m'invita même à dormir, une fois, tout en renvoyant Sasuke chez lui. Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs mal prit. Il avait essayé de rester. Mais Naruto l'avait jeté à la porte, comme la dernière des ordures et m'avait lancé un immense sourire.

« Sakuraaa » avait-il ronronné.

« Hm ? »

« Ce soir c'est…. TELE ET POP CORN ! J'en ai acheté plein ! Hahaha, je t'ai bien eu hein ! J'avais trop peur de craquer ! »

Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir après tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour me remonter le moral. Alors, je me suis résignée. Il ne servait à rien de lutter, de toute manière. Le message était clair, et dans le fond, quitte à choisir un homme à aimer, il serait plus judicieux de choisir Naruto. La soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre, les films choisis étaient géniaux. Vers une heure du matin, je comnolais légèrement. Naruto était parti pendant environ dix minutes, mais je n'y avais pas fais attention. Puis il était revenu, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sakura ? Tu veux parler ou tu préfères aller te coucher ? »

« Je suis pas sûre de parler correctement si on discute. »

« Sakura ? Ça te dérange si je prends des photos ? »

« De moi ? »

« Bah oui ! »

« Non ! T'as vu l'heure ? Non, non, non ! Je dois avoir une tête affreuse, je suis sûre que je fais peur à voir ! Non, non, noooon, non, non ! »

« Sakura. Tu es la plus belle. » dit-il, souriant comme jamais.

Je lui avais répondu, résignée. « Okay, mais pas beaucoup alors ! »

Il en avait prit environ une cinquantaine. Les premières, je paraissais coincée puis au fil des photos mon sourire s'agrandissait jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en rire. Vers deux heures, je tombais de fatigue.

« Naruto, t'as des draps, pour le fauteuil ? »

« Quel fauteuil ? »

« Où veux-tu que je dorme ? »

« Dans mon lit, naturellement ! Je ne vais pas te faire dormir dans le fauteuil, t'es folle ! »

J'avais voulu protesté mais j'avais pas eu le temps. Il m'avait poussé sauvagement dans la chambre, et il avait fermé la porte. J'étais gênée. C'était la première fois que j'allais dormir dans la chambre d'un garçon. Mon regard s'était porté sur le lit. Il y avait un cadeau emballé.

« Naruto ? Naruto, je crois que Sasuke à oublier un truc, dans la chambre. »

« Non, il est pour toi. » avait-il dit en gloussant derrière la porte close.

« Pour moi ? »

Je m'étais approchée, doucement. J'avais pris la boite, elle était grosse. Je l'avais ouverte, encore plus lentement. J'avais peur en fait, de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je l'avais finalement ouverte, et ce que j'y vis m'avait fait pleurer.

« Espèce d'idiot… »

Un ensemble. Collier, bracelet, bague, et boucles d'oreilles. Le collier était simple mais c'était certainement le plus beau collier qu'il m'ait été de voir. La chaine était en argent où un cœur pendouillait, un cœur fait d'émeraude. Le reste l'était également.

« Sakura ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Imbécile, c'est ta chambre. »

Il était entré doucement, j'étais dos à la porte. Je l'avais entendu prendre une grande inspiration puis… Il s'était mit à chanter un air mondialement connu.

« Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sakura, happy birthday, to you ! »

En me retournant, j'avais remarqué un petit gâteau d'anniversaire. Je baissais les yeux. Il s'était mit à paniquer.

« Quoi ? On est pas le 28 ? Me dis pas que t'es pas née le 28 mars ! Je me serais trompé ? Non, je me suis pas trompé ! hein ? »

« Idiot ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! Ça a dû te coûter une fortune ces bijoux ! »

« Hehe, c'est vrai que c'était légèrement au dessus de mes moyens. Juste un peu. Je ne suis pas pauvre ! Sasuke m'a juste un peu aidé. C'est aussi un TOUT PETIT PEU son cadeau... Je suis désolé, ça ne te plaît pas. Je peux les rendre ou les échanger, si tu veux. »

« NON ! Enfin, non. Ils sont magnifiques. Je les aime beaucoup, je t'assure. Surtout le collier. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi haha ! »

« Tu peux m'aider ? … A le mettre je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Je m'étais retournée, les larmes toujours aux yeux. Et lorsqu'il s'était approché et que j'avais pu sentir son souffle contre moi, j'avais rougi.

« Voilà ! Tu me montres ? » Dit-il, impatient.

Je faisais non de la tête, et puis quoi encore ? Rougir à cause de son souffle, n'importe quoi.

« Sakura. Je veux te voir. »

Et je m'étais retournée, le rouge aux joues. Il m'avait examiné, puis avait souri calmement, tristement aussi.

« Tu es vraiment la plus belle. » Puis il avait ajouté, plus pour lui-même : « Sasuke serait bien mieux, avec toi. »

Il avait relevé son regard, qu'il avait baissé puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je suis fier de moi ! J'ai vraiment de trop bon goût ! Maintenant, le gâteau ! »

« J'ai plus très faim… »

« Oui, moi non plus c'est juste pour les bougies ! Alors, fais un vœu ! Oh, attends, avant : photos ! »

Il en avait prit des centaines et des milliers à mes yeux.

J'observais le gâteau, que Naruto avait posé sur un meuble de la chambre, et m'approchais. J'avais souhaité l'amour de Sasuke depuis si longtemps. A présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Que pouvais-je souhaiter ? Puis, un sourire triste avait prit place sur mon visage à mesure que j'approchais du gâteau. J'avais prit une inspiration, et avait souhaité, tout simplement. Égoïstement.

_« Je souhaiterais que Naruto m'aime comme il aime Sasuke. » _Et les bougies s'étaient éteintes.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Toute ma vie. J'ai essayé toute ma vie de le satisfaire. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai essayé. Et puis finalement j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Je n'étais rien à ses yeux, il ne serait rien dans les miens. Mais j'ai aussi compris pourquoi son regard ne m'était jamais destiné. _Naruto._ L'homme le plus extraordinaire que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Son plus beau joyau, sa plus belle réussite. Je vais peut-être paraître puérile, mais tu ne comprends même pas ces quelques lignes alors… aujourd'hui j'aime Naruto. Parce que j'ai réalisé, contrairement aux autres jeunes femmes, que le plus beau d'entre tous, c'est lui. Alors, comme Sasuke l'a fait, je vais l'observer lui, uniquement lui. Et souffrir, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre prenne sa place.

_**C'était Haruno Sakura, dix-huit ans, cher journal. Comme ça, te voilà baptisé**__**.**_

* * *

_**Sachiyo: **_J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Merci beaucoup._**  
**_


End file.
